Mystifying Insight
by Bodom's Nightmare
Summary: Dustclaw is trying to make sense of a prophecy a visitor gave: "You are the Chosen One. You must find a lost, important Clan." When he asked who the Clan was, he got one word in answer. "ThunderClan." Follow him as he tries just to get his journey started! T for excessive blood and battles.
1. The Battle

**A/N This is rated T for future bloody scenes, so tread carefully...**

**XCrookshanks: This was originally a single story, but i have been adding chapters, so now I'm into a whole new thing here. I hope you like it!**

**Fireheart: Ya she means it too. I like it, why shouldn't you?**

**XCrookshanks: What are you doing here? Your not even in this story!**

**Fireheart: Not yet I'm not... MWAHAHAHA**

**XCrookshanks: ...?**

**Fireheart: Ok, sorry, I'm just here for the disclaimer.**

**XCrookshanks: Oh, by all means, go right ahead.**

**Fireheart: She doesn't own Warriors.**

**XCrookshanks: But new chars are mine. **

**Fireheart: Are not. **

**XCrookshanks: Um, actually they are. I made them up, right?**

**Dustclaw: *bursts into scene* I AM MY OWN CHARACTER YOU CANNOT OWN ME!**

**XCrookshanks and Fireheart: ...?**

**Dustclaw: Ok, sorry, yeah, I'm hers. I'll go now. *Bounds off, fur prickling***

**Fireheart: Uhhh... back to the story! Good Luck!**

**XCrookshanks: Thanks, yeah I'll need it with him in there...**

* * *

><p>"BlizzardClan has invaded again!" A panic stricken yowl split the cold morning air, and the clan gathered around as a small dusky brown tom with wide eyes and spiked fur bounded breathless into the camp clearing. The news brought yowls and hisses of discontentment.<p>

A light ginger she-cats voice sounded above the rest. "What does it take for them to get the point!" She caterwauled angrily. "We have defeated them time and time again, but they keep coming back for more!"

The crowed quieted as a jet black she-cat leaped onto a tall rock-pile. She flicked her tail to the brown tom, and he came closer. "Dustclaw, tell us everything," She invited.

"Thank you, Ravenstar." Dustclaw dipped his head, then turned to the clan. "I was hunting by the pond, you know, the one in our territory, and I saw Froststars warriors stalking around, drinking from the pond, and hunting like they owned the place! I came back right away. They were also sunning themselves on the WarmRocks. It was awful! And they looked ready to invade further, too." Dustclaw sat down, his eyes stretched wide. The clan was deathly silent.

Then, Ravenstar spoke up. "Clear-pond? Why were they there?" She glanced at Dustclaw. "Are you sure they were at Clear-pond?" She asked uncertainly. He nodded. She shook her head. "Well, we're just going to have to show them they can't take out territory whenever they like, aren't we?" She growled.

The clan let out yowls of agreement.

"Good! We go to attack first thing in the morning!"

Dustclaw suddenly looked uncomfortable. Before he could speak, though, Ravenstar leaped down and touched her nose to his head. "How would you like to lead the patrol, young warrior?" She asked. He was shocked. He was barely a warrior, and she wanted him leading a patrol into battle? Shocked as he was, he relished the chance to be at the head of older, more experienced warriors.

He lifted his head proudly. "Yes, that would be great!" He was excited!

"Okay, then, tell the warriors you are taking to be ready," Ravenstar purred. She padded away to her den.

Dustclaw ducked inside the warriors den. The warriors were already settling down for the night. "Ravenstar wanted me to lead the battle patrol," He began. "Does anyone want to join me?"

The ginger she-cat immediately spoke up. "I'll go." She flattened her ears. "I can't wait to get my claws on those fox-hearted crow-food eaters," She growled menacingly.

"Thank you, Tawnyflame." Dustclaw dipped his head. "Anyone else?" He glanced around. Four more cats said they would come, and Dustclaw was feeling more hopeful. When Thunderheart spoke up, Dustclaw was surprised by what he said.

"We fight too much. If we could just get them to realize that they have no right to steal our territory, it would cause us a deal less of bloodshed." He paused for breath. The den was silent with shock. "We should ask them to stay off out land…" Thunderheart paused as Tawnyflame snorted, then continued, "…and warn them what will happen if they don't."

Dustclaws jaw dropped. "Warn them!" He stuttered. "We'd have lost the battle before it's even begun!" The other warriors watched the exchange in silence. The black and white warrior shook his head.

"No, young one. It would give them a chance to surrender and leave."

Tawnyflame snorted. "As if!"

Thunderheart ignored her, instead saying, "You should get rest, all of you." He settled into his nest. "We need to be awake and alert for tomorrow." He closed his eyes.

Slowly, the others retired to their nests and fell asleep. Dustclaw couldn't decide what to do. Thunderhearts idea seemed reasonable enough, but would it work? And then there were the others. What would they think? Then, an idea formed in his mind. He went to sleep that night, satisfied.

The next morning when he woke up, the sun was just barely rising and the den was empty. He yawned and stepped out into the clearing. All the warriors and apprentices were gathered around Ravenstar.

When she spotted him, her gaze warmed and she beckoned him to the front of the crowd. "Have you decided who you are taking?" She asked.

Dustclaw nodded and said, "Yes, I do now." Ravenstar motioned him on. He pointed with his tail to six cats: Thunderheart, Tawnyflame, Bluefur, Spottedfire, Nightpelt, and Rowanheart. When he showed no signs of choosing more cats, Ravenstar looked mildly surprised.

"So few?" Dustclaw nodded determinedly.

Ravenstar shrugged. "Very well." She leaped gracefully down the rock pile and slipped into her den. Dustclaw watched as the cats dispersed. When all but the cats he'd chosen had gone back to their duties, Dustclaw called them over. He explained in great detail his plan. When he had finished, they were nodding approvingly.

"That's a good idea, but the question is will it work?" Bluefur spoke up boldly.

Spottedfire nodded agreement.

"BlizzardClan may be mouse-brained, but even they couldn't find fault in this."

"How did you come up with such a good plan, anyway?"

"It's a good idea from such a young warrior."

Dustclaw accepted the compliments with pleasure, glad they liked the plan.

"Well, we should probably go now," Thunderheart concluded. "The day isn't getting any longer."

They stood and followed Dustclaw out of the camp and into the darkening forest. They wove through brambles and slid around the trees in silence. When they reached the border, Dustclaws earlier fears were confirmed. BlizzardClan had invaded further into FireClan territory.

"Everyone know what we're going to do?"

When everyone nodded, Dustclaw stood. "Good. Let's go."

He stepped out of the cover of the trees and bounded down the ravine towards BlizzardClan. His patrol was a tree-length away from the gathering of cats when they noticed him.

Froststar stood to address them. "What does Ravenstar want with us now?" He spat.

Dustclaw stood tall and said clearly, "You have no right to trespass on our land. Leave, or face the consequences."

Froststar was shocked to silence for a heartbeat at the prospect of being told off by a warrior barely out of apprenticeship. When he recovered, he narrowed his eyes. "And what right do you have to make me?" He growled in warning.

Dustclaw flicked his tail, and suddenly Froststars warriors were surrounded by FireClan.

Froststar smirked. "You think that will stop us?"

Dustclaw nodded. "Now!" As one, Dustclaws patrol surged forward. BlizzardClan was forced to bunch together in a tight group. Dustclaws plan had worked! They were so tight they couldn't use their claws to defend themselves. Now he could talk freely to Froststar. "So, are you going to leave willingly," Dustclaw meowed, "Or am I going to have to make you?" He narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Froststar hissed. "You can try to stop me," He snarled.

Dustclaw shrugged. "I might not be able to," he mewed. "But they can." He nodded towards his warriors.

While Dustclaw had been distracting Froststar, all the BlizzardClan warriors had been forced to the ground. Thunderheart had Quickclaw and Amberfoot pinned, one with each paw, Spottedfire was struggling to keep Ebonyclaw, a dark she-cat, on the ground, Bluefire was sitting on Petalmoon. Blackclaw, Tawnyflame, Rowanheart, and Nightpelt had Ashfeather, Stormpaw, Leafdew, and Brighteye under their claws. Froststar stared in shock at how easily he had been defeated. He turned back to Dustclaw and narrowed his gaze, his tail lashing. "You may have won this time," he snarled, his voice dripping with venom, "But we will be back!"

He turned and whisked away.

Thunderheart and the others released the BlizzardClan warriors, and when they saw they were free, pelted after their leader. A thin gray tom paused at the top of the rise.

"You heard him!" He yowled at his enemies. "We will be back!" With that, he vanished. Dustclaw turned to Thunderheart.

"Thank you," He dipped his head. "You were great, all of you. Are you alright?" He asked Spottedfire, who had a shallow gash on her shoulder where Ebonyclaw had slashed her. Spottedfire nodded.

"I'm fine. It doesn't sting." She sat down. The others looked unharmed, so Dustclaw started climbing the steep slope towards camp.

"Come on; let's go tell Ravenstar what happened." The others followed him. When they arrived back at camp, the clan was milling around, eagerly awaiting the good news. Dustclaw saw Ravenstar emerge from her den.

"Well?" She meowed when she stood on front of him. "Did everything go according to plan?"

Dustclaw nodded and narrowed his eyes in satisfaction. "It looks like BlizzardClan won't be invading again anytime soon."

* * *

><p><strong>XCrookshanks: Was that ok Dustclaw?<strong>

**Dustclaw: *rolls eyes and snorts* I suppose. **

**XCrookshanks: Would you like me to change you?**

**Dustclaw: Nah, thats alright...well you can if you must. But not too much. **

**Fireheart: Please review! She deserves it! **

**XCrookshanks and Dustclaw: ...?**


	2. Midnight

**XCrookshanks: Dustclaw, you better accept this.**

**Dustclaw: *sneers* Why should I?**

**XCrookshanks: You know, I might just turn the POV over to Bluefur and make you die if you keep up this attitude.**

**Dustclaw: You wouldn't!**

**XCrookshanks: Oh, believe me, I would. Do you want to bet?**

**Dustclaw: No, that was sarcasm. Do you know the meaning of the word?**

**XCrookshanks: Yeah, right. Your lying through your teeth.**

**Fireheart: Alright, you guys break it up! How can she finish her story without you going off on her every time she goes for a disclaimer?**

**Dustclaw: *rolls eyes and stalks off***

**XCrookshanks: Good riddance. Thanks Fireheart. Would you mind...?**

**Fireheart: Not at all. She doesn't own Warriors, butnew characters are hers to keep. *grins wickedly* Including Dustclaw.**

**XCrookshanks: Thanks, hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next moon passed in a blur for Dustclaw. Hunting patrols, border skirmishes, and Gatherings were the only exciting things, and even those were starting to lose their excitement. What Dustclaw wanted was another battle. When he had explained this to Ravenstar, she had listened patiently, but said that with leaf-bare coming on, no Clan could afford any serious injuries.<p>

One day, however, when the sun was just peaking over the horizon, a panic stricken yowl sounded from outside the camp boundaries. The Clan stumbled from their nests wearily, exchanging confused glances until Sparrowflight, a light tabby queen from MeadowClan, burst through the thorn tunnel, her eyes stretched wide. She had many serious wounds, and blood stained her pelt so she was barely recognizable. A nasty gash in her throat was spurting crimson blood. "Foxes…attacking…please…help us…" She broke off, a gurgle sounding from her throat. Her legs trembled, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground, dead. FireClan stared in shock as she stopped moving.

Suddenly Ravenstar darted forward and stood next to Sparrowflights body. "You heard her!" she yowled. "We must help MeadowClan!" Yowls of agreement greeted her words. She glanced at Thunderheart, her deputy, and said, "Can you keep an eye on camp? I would like to lead this patrol myself." The powerful tom nodded and started herding the queens and elders to their dens.

"Rowanheart, can you take up Sparrowflights body and bring it to MeadowClan's camp?" The dark ginger tom nodded. "Everyone else, follow me!" Ravenstar turned and vanished through the thorn tunnel, as all the warriors and apprentices followed excitedly.

Dustclaw could barely contain his excitement. He knew it was wrong to like fighting, but as he dashed through the forest with his clanmates, he couldn't help the thrill that passed through him. Suddenly fur brushed his side. Turning, he saw Bluefur dashing close alongside him, her stride matching his. She winked at him and pulled ahead. Heat spread under Dustclaws fur.

At that moment, Ravenstar pulled to halt on a rise above MeadowClan's territory. They could clearly see the battle; flashes of the foxes' red fur mingled with that of the cats, and yowls of agony rang across to the FireClan cats. Shaking her head in sympathy, Ravenstar continued down the steep slope, straight for the clash.

The short dash to the camp seemed to take a moon, and Dustclaw was starting to get edgy. What would they find? Would the foxes have already won? Would dead cats lay scattered across the clearing? Shaking the images from his mind, he realized they had arrived.

His heart dropped in his chest as he saw how hopelessly outnumbered MeadowClan was. Not only were the foxes bigger and stronger than cats, but they it seemed there was two foxes for every one cat. And everyone was fighting. Warriors, apprentices, elders, even the older kits were trying frantically to overcome their enemies. Without pausing, Ravenstar and Fireclan poured into the camp and fell upon their enemies.

Dustclaw sprang at a large brawny fox that had cornered a dark tabby she-kit that looked no older than three moons. The vile creature started as he landed on its back, clawing clumps of fur from its back.

The kit, who looked ready to collapse, stood there in horror. Dustclaw glanced up long enough to yowl at it, "Go find your medicine cat!" The kit swiftly obeyed, dashing off towards the shallow end of the fight and Dustclaw sank his teeth into the fox's ear, causing it to yelp in pain and snap at him. Dodging its teeth, Dustclaw was thrown off its back and crashed into a rock wall.

His head ringing, he stood shakily trying to clear his vision when sharp teeth grabbed his scruff, hauling him to his paws. He looked up and saw Bluefur standing over him, a worried look in her eyes. When he stood and thanked her, she dashed off and vanished into the fray.

Time seemed to slow. Dustclaw saw cats fall, blood spatter the ground, fur fly, and claws swipe. As he prepared himself to throw himself at a couple of foxes that had cornered a young MeadowClan queen, a loud, sharp and angry bark echoed across the clearing. The battle ceased; even the foxes lifted their heads in shock.

Whipping around, Dustclaw was astonished to see a large badger, probably female, push her way through the cats, who took up defensive postures. Ignoring them, the badger glared at the foxes through beady black eyes. She emitted a series of short yips and barks. After a moment's hesitation, the foxes responded. The watching cats stared in awe, still wary, as a few more like exchanges followed. Then, after the badger made a particularly harsh bark, the foxes turned and slunk away, disappearing through the fern wall.

The badger then turned to the rest of the cats. Dustclaw didn't think anything else could surprise him until the badger spoke again. "Greetings, I am Midnight."

Dustclaw saw most everyone tense as she spoke those words. Amusement glittered in Midnight's eyes. "I see. All badgers not hate cats," she continued. Not a cat moved.

After a moment, Sunstar, MeadowClan's leader, stepped forward. "What did you tell those foxes?"

"I told them cats not worth attacking. They go find other prey." Midnight swung her head around to face Ravenstar, who recoiled. "Are you leader too?"

Ravenstar nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I'm leader of FireClan. Why are you here?"

"I see in stars that more Clans needed help. I came to help."

"Wait, what do you mean, more Clans? Are there others?" Dustclaw stepped forward. If there were more Clans, maybe they weren't the only cats suffering. Not all other cats could be kittypets could they?

"No, you are only one of many. I come from ocean, I help cats in trouble." Midnight gazed around with her small black eyes.

When the watching cats started to realize she wasn't a threat, they cautiously went up to her with countless questions and comments.

"What is the ocean?"

"Where do the other Clans live?"

"How can you speak cat and fox language?"

"Are you the only badger that can talk to us?"

"Could you teach me to speak fox?"

"Thanks for chasing the foxes off!"

Midnight answered every question patiently without getting short tempered. Dustclaw hung back, still wary. She could easily be lying. Then he wondered if she was when she could speak other animals' language. Suddenly he realized Bluefur was sitting next to him, watching the others with glittering eyes.

"It's strange, huh?" She commented.

"What is?" Dustclaw cocked his head.

"That she can speak cat. And fox." She turned her head to face him and blinked slowly. "Don't you wish you could understand other animals?"

Dustclaw nodded and turned his eyes to the ground, embarrassed. Bluefur purred in amusement and he glanced at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she mewed, "it's just funny how you get when you're embarrassed. You kind of hunch up and you shiver. It's cute." She rubbed her head against his cheek for a moment before padding away, her tail waving.

Dustclaw sat there, stunned. What had just happened? He didn't realize he was being called until Rowanheart nearly pushed him over. "Come on we're leaving, or didn't you notice?" He growled before stalking towards Ravenstar, who was gathering the others. Dustclaw watched him, baffled. Had that much time passed already?

As he stood to follow, he heard Midnight called him back. Perplexed, he went to her. "You have a strong soul, young one," she said calmly. "I cannot see your destiny clearly. I have been awaiting this day." She paused, gazing at the darkening sky. "You are The One. And you have an important journey to make. A Clan has disappeared. A very important Clan. You must find them and take them home." She paused, her nose twitching. She turned to leave.

After a moment, Dusty shook himself and started after her. "Wait! What Clan are you talking about? I don't understand!"

She turned and said one word before vanishing through the ferns; "ThunderClan."

* * *

><p><strong>XCrookshanks: Yes, I know, awful ending. What better way to keep the suspense up? Sorry this chapter is so short, writers block hit me hard. <strong>

**Fireheart: Yes, so please review and help her out withthe next few chapters, alright you readers who readbut don't review? **

**XCrookshanks: Fireheart, you're so kind. What would I do without you?**

**Fireheart: I'm not sure. Maybe abandon your fanfic?**

**XCrookshanks: Oh, haha, well, like he said, please review! I need suggestions for the next chapters!**


	3. The Murderer

**XCrookshanks: Hey guys! So just to warn you, this chapter is kinda…bloody, so beware. **

**Fireheart: Bloody? Aha! Just how I like it! **

**XCrookshanks: Really? Awesome, well I'll keep that in mind!**

**Dustclaw: *walks in grumbling* well, I don't like bloody scenes, so tame it a bit, alright?**

**Fireheart: Him again?**

**XCrookshanks: Very well, Dustclaw, but only if you are kind to Fireheart. Promise?**

**Dustclaw: Fine.**

**Harry Potter: *bursts in and freezes* Whoa, whats with all the cats? Is that...? Crookshanks! **

**XCrookshanks: For your info, _Chosen One_, I am not Crookshanks, as he is male, I am most obviously not. **

**Harry: *gapes* Y-you can _talk_?**

**XCrookshanks: Of course, are you Gryffindor or not? Canyou just get me a disclaimer already?**

**Harry: For what?**

**Fireheart: Warriors.**

**Harry: She doesn't own Warriors.**

**Xcrookshanks: Thank you. Now kindly close your mouth and wipe that look of astonishment off your face before I do it for you! **

**Harry: *backs out of room slowly***

**Fireheart: ...Okay continue...**

* * *

><p>That night, Dustclaw tossed and turned while trying to figure out what Midnight had been talking about. He had never heard of ThunderClan; who were they, and why did the need his help? When he finally drifted to sleep, his dreams were haunted by mysterious cats calling his name, their voices filled with agony. When he got close enough to see their scared faces, they turned into foxes and tore him to shreds.<p>

He woke up, gasping, to see pale sunlight streaming through the branches of the warriors den. Glancing over, he saw most of the nests were empty except for Bluefurs and Nightpelt. Bluefur stirred then she stood in her nest, letting out a huge yawn and stretching. "Morning," she mewed when she saw him watching her then stepped outside where Thunderheart was sending out the morning patrols.

Dustclaw gave himself a quick groom then followed her out. He sat next to his sister, Fernheart, who glanced at him with tired eyes.

"Ashtail, Rowanheart, Fernheart and Crowpaw, you can take the dawn patrol." As the cats Thunderheart had named stepped forward, Fernheart rose and shrugged at Dustclaw.

"Dustclaw."

The dusty tom perked his ears and twisted to look behind him. Bluefur was beckoning him with her tail into the shade of the ferns bordering camp. As he rose to go to her, Thunderheart called him to go on hunting patrol. Casting Bluefur an apologetic glance, he followed his patrol out of camp.

The hunt was unusually subdued, due to the vicious battle the day before, Dustclaw guessed. Everyone was rather jumpy, and kept missing their prey. Brambleheart had overreacted to a leaf brushing his fur and sent a squirrel scurrying up a tree. Snowpaw let a blackbird escape right from her paws when she saw a flash of Tawnyflames' ginger fur, thinking it was a fox. Dustclaw himself missed two mice. When the patrol returned to camp at sunhigh with only a couple mice and a kestrel, they were very discouraged.

Suddenly, a drop of liquid red fell from above and landed on the ground in front of Dustclaw. Glancing up, he nearly fainted in horror. Countless bodies of cats were draped carelessly over the branches, each one soaked in its own blood that looked fairly fresh. His stomach clenched as he saw kits among them, their faces twisted in expressions of fear. He retched and the others turned back.

"What's wrong, Dustclaw?" Rowanheart demanded, hurrying over. Then he saw the bodies and gave a strangled gasp.

"I'll tell Ravenstar!" Spottedfire dashed away as the others stared with wide eyes.

Dustclaw regained his composure and stood straight, his eyes full of terror. "Wh—what happened here? Who could do this!" All thoughts of Midnights prophecy were thrown to the back of his mind as he considered the possibilities of the murdered cats.

At that moment, Ravenstar, Thunderheart and Bluefur exploded from nearby bushes. The black she-cat quickly assessed the situation, searching for pawprints of fur. When she arrived at the edge of the clearing, she stiffened. Her legs trembled and she collapsed.

Thunderheart rushed over helped her up, letting her lean on his shoulder. The others came over, interested as to what might have caused such a strong reaction from their leader. Dustclaw sniffed a scrap of white fur snagged on a thorn bush and recoiled at the stench. "Not a clan cat, that's for sure," he announced. "It stinks of crowfood."

"_Cats did this?_" Spottedfire choked out. Her eyes glazed and she staggered away.

Dustclaw had avoided looking at the mangled corpses, but now he examined them closely. Who could have done such a vile thing? Then he noticed something.

"Look…there aren't any claw marks on the trees. How did they get the bodies up there without climbing?" Now that he mentioned it, the others noticed too.

Thunderheart spoke up. "Let's get back to camp. Ravenstar…" He glanced at the black cat leaning on his shoulder. As he helped her back to camp, the others followed without hesitation, all except Dustclaw. He remained behind. He wanted to find the cat that had done this, and punish them severely.

Bluefur, who had hung back as well, now stepped forward and pressed against his side, causing him to jump in surprise. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern edging her mew. He hadn't realized he was tensed up until then, and he relaxed, slumping to the ground.

"I—I'm fine," he replied, though his tone made it less than convincing. She glanced at him doubtfully and he forced a purr of amusement. "Really, it's just—I just want to find the cat that did this and tear his throat out." Bluefur nodded in agreement, understanding completely.

Dustclaw continued searching for a trail, anything to lead him to the murderer.

"Look at this," Bluefur called from across the clearing. Dustclaw hurried over and saw her looking at a pile of dark feathers. "What is this here for?" she asked absently, her eyes flickering from each one. "Those look like some from an eagle, and those…I can't tell on that one," she finished, gesturing at a white one almost a tail-length long.

"Hmm…" Dustclaw gazed at Bluefur, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. She sensed him watching her and turned her gaze up. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just…nothing." Dustclaw shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts," she purred before vanishing through the ferns. Dustclaw watched her go, a strange feeling in his chest.

When he returned later that afternoon, he went straight for Ravenstars den. He called her name and waited. After a moment, she answered, but her voice sounded wrong, weaker. "Is everything alright?" he asked. She invited him in and when Dustclaw stepped through the lichen, he gasped.

Her usually shiny black fur was disheveled and matted, her whiskers were dropping and her eyes were dull and blank. Rushing over, Dustclaw watched as she closed her eyes and lay motionless. Horrified, he stood frozen on the spot, watching as his leaders' flanks stilled. A moan escaped his throat as he started licking her fur the right way, hoping that wasn't her last life.

At that moment, she drew in a shuddering breath and her eyes flickered open. Relieved, Dustclaw sat back as she got to her paws unsteadily. "What happened?" He asked.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and then said, "Shiva happened." Her eyes narrowed with hatred at the name. Her legs trembled and she lowered herself into her nest.

Dustclaw glanced at her, confused. "Who is Shiva?"

She managed a weak purr of amusement. "Only you wouldn't know. He is a rouge, worst there ever was. He did awful things. He killed innocent cats, kits even! He showed no mercy in battle. His enemies feared him. He had no friends. And he did it." Her purr faded to be replaced with a growl full of loathing. "He killed those innocent cats. I should have killed him when I got the chance!" She broke off as a cough racked her body. Though she had lost a life, she still looked unhealthy.

"Come on, lets get you to Cindershadow," he said, making to help her walk. She pushed him away, saying, "I'm fine, I don't need anything."

Forgetting for a moment that she was his leader and he was barely a warrior, Dustclaw glared at her and retorted, "Well that's just too bad isn't it?"

She stared at him in shock, then said, "Stubborn one, aren't you? You remind me of—" She broke off, eyes flashing dismay. She watched as he left to get Cindershadow.

_What had she been about to say?_ Dustclaw wondered. Shrugging it off, he headed for the medicine den.

"What happened?" Spottedfire bounded over, worry apparent in her green eyes as Dustclaw pushed past her to Cindershadows den. "Is Ravenstar ok?"

"She's fine, she just needs to see Cindershadow," Dustclaw replied. He ducked into the shadowy den and spotted Cindershadow, a dark gray she-cat, sorting herbs at the back of her den. Dustclaw stepped towards her. "Cindershadow, could you come look at Ravenstar please? She doesn't look so good…"

The gray cat turned. "Of course, but what's wrong?"

Shuffling his paws, Dustclaw explained what had happened, leaving out the last thing Ravenstar had said about him. She nodded, surprise glinting in her eyes, and left the den. Dustclaw followed slowly, heading for the warriors den. Midnight's prophecy had resurfaced in his mind, pushing all other thoughts away. As he ducked under the low branches, a pair of bright blue eyes met him.

"Oh! Hi Dustclaw!" Bluefur exclaimed, backing away so he could make his way to his nest. "You look depressed. Why?"

Dustclaw settled into his nest and glanced at Bluefur. "Ravenstar lost a life," he stated without emotion.

Bluefur gasped. "How? She looked fine when she returned to camp!" She settled down next to him, their fur brushing. "Is that the only thing bothering you? You seem distant."

Dustclaw sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else, alright?" She nodded and he went on to explain what had happened after the battle at MeadowClan. When he told her the name of the clan he had to find, her eyes widened. "ThunderClan! I've heard that before!" Dustclaw stared in surprise. "You have? Where?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not sure… but it sounds really familiar."

Dustclaws hopes crashed down. "Oh…"

Suddenly someone called Bluefur. She glanced at him regretfully. "Sorry," she murmured as she left the den, leaving him alone. Suddenly the den seemed colder, and Dustclaw shivered.

* * *

><p><strong>XCrookshanks: Was that okay?<strong>

**Dustclaw: Fine. *leaves***

**Fireheart:** **That was 'bloody brilliant.' **

**XCrookshanks: ... Oh. Hahaha, you're _so_ funny. Bloody brilliant, sheesh.**

**Fireheart: *smirks* Yes, I am aren't I? You are awesome. When do I come in?**

**XCrookshanks: In due time, my friend, in due time... **

**A/N Could you guys help me? Let me know what your fave characters from your fave books are so i can put them in the disclaimers! Aaaannnddd...REVIEW!**


	4. Torn

**A/N So guys, i noticed that lots of you** **are reading this story, but not so many are reviewing it. If you dont mind reviewing at least once, it would really help me see mistakes, make changes and altogether improve my writing. Can we try for five reviews here? Thanks! **

* * *

><p>A moon passed without any sign or trail of Shiva. Dustclaw hoped he had gone for good, even though he had only experienced one casualty from that particular cat. The way Ravenstar had spoken about Shiva made Dustclaw nervous every time he left camp.<p>

Ravenstar still had not recovered fully, but she was definitely looking better. Her fur stayed well cared for and she held her head high. Dustclaw was relived that she was recovering quickly, but he still worried. What if Shiva returned and killed more cats? What if killed Ravenstar? What about Bluefur? For some reason, Dustclaw didn't want to think of Bluefur dying.

As if the thought summoned her, she popped her head around a bramble bush and said, "Hey!"

Dustclaw started. "Would you stop scaring me?" he hissed playfully. He leaped at her, bowling her over and they rolled down the hill, paws flashing. When they stopped at the bottom, they realized they were in an unexplored part of FireClan's territory. Unfamiliar trees whispered above their heads, and strange scents tainted the breeze. Glancing around, Dustclaw noticed a trail of pawprints leading away from FireClan territory.

Midnight's prophecy rushed back to Dustclaws mind, and he wondered if he was supposed to leave now. Then, as he gazed at Bluefur, he pushed the thought away. She couldn't possibly come. It was much too dangerous. She wouldn't last three days.

"Come look at this."

Bluefurs meow jolted Dustclaw back to the present. He glanced over and saw her standing on top of an outcropping rock a tree-length away. Her eyes glittered with awe and Dustclaw picked his way over to her. Leaping up beside her, he saw what had captured her attention. They were standing on the edge of a precipice overlooking a broad plain scattered with the occasional tree. A clear blue river cut through the middle, light shimmering on its surface. Despite the fact winter was nearing, and all the plants should be dying, the grass was the greenest Dustclaw had ever seen, and he wondered how soft it would be under his paws.

What really intrigued him, however, was not the plants or the water, but the animals roaming the field. Huge black and white animals were grazing along with some other creatures Dustclaw recognized as horses. Trees bordered the entire place, for what reason Dustclaw could not think of.

Dustclaw gazed at Bluefur with a gleam in his eye. "What if…what if we stayed here…and…" Dustclaw couldn't bring himself to say it.

She glanced at him warmly, knowing what he meant. "But we couldn't." She pointed out. She thought a moment. "We could find this ThunderClan, see who they are."

Dustclaw snickered. "Yeah, and they would kill us before we could say 'mouse'. That, or send us off without our tails." He rolled his eyes as she nipped his ear.

They were silent for a while. "Isn't it beautiful?" Bluefur said, breaking the silence. She settled down with her paws stretched out in front of her.

Dustclaw opened his mouth to answer when a rustle sounded behind them. Whirling around, they took up defensive stances. There had been enough incidents recently for them to know something was there.

Dustclaw stepped cautiously towards a holly bush. "Be careful!" Bluefur warned anxiously. When he was about three tail-lengths away, a flash of black and white hurtled towards him. Thrown off balance, Dustclaw instinctively lashed out at his attacker. A gasp told him he had hit his mark. He leaped up and spun around to leap when a startled mew came from the cat.

"Dustclaw! What are you doing out here?" It was Thunderheart! He stood, shaking his ruffled fur, and glared at Dustclaw, who shrank back.

"I'm sorry, Thunderheart. I didn't know it was you." Dustclaw licked his chest fur a few times in embarrassment. Bluefur appeared at his shoulder.

"I know we aren't supposed to be out here," she admitted. "We were just playing around and we fell down this ravine, then—"

Thunderheart cut her off. "How could you be so mouse-brained? Can't you smell the fox?"

Now that it was brought to his attention, Dustclaw could indeed scent the rank odor on the wind. How had he not noticed it before? "But, if you could, come look what we found," he urged the deputy.

Thunderheart looked doubtful but didn't resist as they led him to the rock. When he saw the field he froze. His eyes got a weird glaze as he took in the scene.

"Is something wrong?" Bluefur asked, concern edging her mew. She stepped in front of him and he growled as she blocked his line of sight. The surprised she-cat retreated quickly.

After a moment, the deputy tore his gaze away and turned his back to them. "Let's get you home," he snarled before stalking off. Dustclaw and Bluefur had no choice but to follow.

When they arrived back at camp, Thunderheart ignored them completely, instead heading straight to Ravenstars den. Dustclaw and Bluefur were left in the clearing; they exchanged nervous glances.

"Hey Dustclaw, Bluefur, come here a sec, would you?"

The pair turned to see Rowanheart standing in the shade of a maple tree. When they looked at him, he flicked his tail to summon them and sat down. They padded over. Rowanheart got straight to the point. "Did you really find a farm?"

Dustclaw stared at him quizzically. "What's a farm?" He asked, glancing at Bluefur. She shrugged.

"It's a place with lots of horses and cows in a pasture, and trees or a fence to keep them in. I heard you found one while you two were…out." Rowanheart narrowed his eyes in amusement.

Bluefurs eyes widened and Dustclaw hissed. "We fell down a ravine while on patrol, it was an accident!"

Rowanheart just smirked. "Whatever you say," he mewed and strode away, flicking his tail.

Dustclaw flattened his ears in disdain. Suddenly he made up his mind. "I'm going to leave, now," he said briskly. "Maybe forever."

Bluefur, who had been purring, fell silent. "What? Now? Why?" Her blue eyes flashed pain that struck Dustclaw to the core.

Before he could answer, Thunderheart returned and motioned them towards Ravenstars den, his face expressionless. They started that direction while Thunderheart ducked inside the warriors den. Bluefur threw Dustclaw a seething glance as if to say, _We'll finish this later._

They stopped outside the leaders den and waited. When Ravenstar admitted them, her voice sounded tired, but not sick tired, Dustclaw observed, glad she was recovering.

"So, I hear you were out of FireClans boundaries," she said when they were settled. "Is it true?" They nodded hesitantly. She narrowed her eyes and her ear twitched. "Why?"

So they explained, carefully leaving out the conversation they had had before Thunderheart showed. When they finished, Ravenstar was quiet a moment. "Well, this is certainly a…convincing…story you have told. However, I only have the word

He stood. "Because I have to, it—it's my responsibility to…" he trailed off, fearing he'd said too much. He was right.

"What do you mean, 'your responsibility'?" Bluefur spat, her blue eyes flaring. "What could possibly be more important than hunting and caring for your clan when it's almost leaf-bare? What about Ravenstar? What about…me?"

Dustclaw winched at her stinging words. "I—I cant tell you, I'm sorry," he muttered.

The gray she-cats eyes turned cold as she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "You obviously don't care about me, me or your clan!" Dustclaw saw the pain clear in her eyes as she spun around and darted away, her pelt prickling.

Regret clouded Dustclaws mind as he stared after her. He wished he hadn't been so harsh with the she-cat. All she had ever done was stick with him, always there when he needed a friend. Now she was gone. But he couldn't go back now. He said he was going to leave. No turning back now. He started towards the thorn tunnel.

He left camp without incident, but as he passed a large oak a ways away, Spottedfire rounded a corner, her eyes wide with horror. She skidded to a halt in front of Dustclaw, who reared back in surprise. Her chest heaved and she doubled over, retching.

"What happened?" Dustclaw demanded, helping to steady her. She staggered away from him and leaned against a tree. "It—it was…was…_him_…" she choked out, gasping.

Dustclaw stepped back, his eyes wide, then dashed away, following Spottedfires trail. As he neared the border with MeadowClan, the rank stench of crowfood hit him, causing him to stumble. Bursting from the trees, he nearly fainted in horror. The stream bordering their territory was running red with blood, and multiple bodies of cats littered the banks, their throats torn out. His heart clenched in grief and fury as he recognized the gray kit he had saved from the fox, and multiple others from MeadowClan's ranks, all covered in their own blood. Dustclaw couldn't imagine how much this would weaken MeadowClan.

Dustclaw bowed his head, realizing he was needed here. He knew Midnights prophecy would just have to wait.

Shiva had to be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong> Again, please review! <strong>


	5. The Shock

**XCrookshanks: Hey guys sorry this was so long in coming. I was working on my other story and hit a big era of writers block. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Fireheart: Yeah, so help her out by reviewing. It's kind of sad there are more chapters than reviews. lol**

**XCrookshanks: Thanks Fireheart. Anyone have a disclaimer for me?**

**Fireheart: …**

**Snowkit: I will! I will!**

**XCrookshanks: O-okay, then. Who are you anyway?**

**Snowkit: I'm Snowkit! She doesn't own Warriors, y'all!**

**Fireheart: Nice accent.**

**Snowkit: *bows playfully* Thanks! *leaves***

**XCrookshanks: Ok… back to the story…**

**Fireheart: He was cute though…**

* * *

><p>That night Dustclaw couldn't sleep. His dreams were haunted by Shiva's merciless hunts, his fangs digging deep into fur or his talons ripping flesh. When he woke the next morning, his nest was torn and scattered across the den. He hastily scraped it back together and hurried from the den. As he stepped into the morning air, his breath caught in his throat and he gasped at the cold. He could see his breath billowing in front of him and frost covered the ground. Forcing his paws forward, he started across the frozen clearing towards the thorn tunnel.<p>

"Dustclaw!"

He paused and turned to see Tawnyflame bounding towards him, her spotted fur fluffed up against the cold. When she reached him, she said, "Are you going hunting? Can I come too?"

Dustclaw saw the warriors den entrance rustle and Bluefur stepped out, watching them with a curious expression. She sat down, waiting to see what he would do. Dustclaw turned his attention back to Tawnyflame and nodded. "Yeah that fine, do you want to come too?" He added to Bluefur.

Tawnyflame looked crestfallen at his invitation to Bluefur but she didn't say anything as the gray she-cat padded over, her ice blue eyes sparkling. The three continued out into the forest a ways and started sniffed for signs of prey.

"Over here!" Bluefur whispered after a heartbeat. She crept through the undergrowth with Dustclaw and Tawnyflame right behind her. They spotted the prey, a fat squirrel that was nibbling on an acorn. She gestured with her tail for them to go around the other side of the shrub. When they were in position, Bluefur exploded from the bush behind her prey and leaped towards it. The startled squirrel dashed the opposite direction, right into Tawnyflame's claws. She flung it to the ground, gave it a sharp nip and it went limp.

"Great teamwork," Dustclaw praised, appearing from behind a bramble bush. The two she-cats nodded in thanks.

"I'll get this back to camp," Tawnyflame offered, nodding towards the squirrel. She picked it up and vanished through the undergrowth, the frozen stalks swishing behind her.

Bluefur stood a moment than said, "Where to now?"

Dustclaw shrugged. "Down by the river? It might not be frozen." Bluefur nodded and they set off.

Upon reaching the waters edge, their paws were numb, but they saw that Dustclaw was right. The river was still flowing, and only a few tail-lengths in from shore was frozen.

As they neared the dark water, a dark shape exploded from the bushes next to them and bowled Dustclaw over, towards the river. He lashed out at their attacker in attempt to make them falter, but the cat—for it was a cat—held its grip.

Suddenly the weight vanished and he looked up to see Tawnyflame standing there with an amused expression. "Got you!" She crowed triumphantly.

Bluefur was not pleased and growled at the tabby she-cat, her ears flat. Tawnyflame ignored her, which only heightened the tension. Dustclaw shuffled his feet embarrassedly as Tawnyflame wound around him, purring. He edged away from her, bristling. "What do you want?" he snapped harshly.

She froze, a confused and hurt expression on her face. Dustclaw immediately felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt her; she was just getting too close. "I just wanted to—to be your friend," she replied.

Dustclaw sighed and stepped forward until his muzzle was next to her ear. Bluefur snarled as he whispered into Tawnyflame's ear and stepped back. Tawnyflame gazed at him with understanding, then turned and fled through the undergrowth, emotion flowing off her in waves.

Dustclaw turned back in time to see Bluefur leap at him and bowl him over. "Wha—" he grunted as she pinned him on his back, snarling in his face.

"If you didn't want me," she snapped, "why didn't you just tell me to shove off in the first place?" Her eyes glittered with menace as she stared down at the cowering tan tom.

"Bluefur! I—I do want you! Why else would I tell her that you were—" He broke off quickly, but the damage was done.

Bluefur extended her claws, piercing his skin. "What? What did you tell her?" She demanded vehemently.

Dustclaw turned his head.

Narrowing her eyes, Bluefur leaped off him, fur bristling, and stalked away. Dustclaw sighed in resignation and followed her.

Bluefur heard him approaching and ducked underneath some low-hanging lichen. She heard him call but remained silent.

"Bluefur! Where did you go? I didn't mean that, I was just trying to help." Bluefur almost gave in to him when she heard how pained his mew was. Then she shook herself. It was all just a scam. He didn't want her. He just pretended.

When he finally gave up trying to get her to come out, he turned regretfully back to camp with low spirits. After a while of trudging through the darkening forest, the first few drops of rain hit him. Sighing in resignation, he bowed his head and plowed through as the sprinkle turned into a downpour.

_Can my life get any worse? _He muttered to himself as his fur quickly soaked with rainwater, weighing him down. Just as he reached the camp entrance, Bluefur caught up to him from nowhere.

"Dustclaw? Ha! I got you didn't I?" Her eyes sparkled as she purred, brushing her dry fur against his soaked. Her mew was hesitant as she added, "I'm sorry for being like that. I really though you were…" she trailed off.

Dustclaw flicked her shoulder with the tip of his tail. "I know, and I'm sorry for making you think that." At that moment, him standing there with Bluefur, everything at last seemed right. With a soft sigh, he buried his nose in her cinder fur. She purred louder and closed her blue eyes.

When the rain stopped, sunlight filtered through the dense branches above them. They stood and entered camp together, acting as if nothing had happened between them.

"Dustclaw, there you are!" Thunderheart called from across the clearing. Spottedfire, Rowanheart and Crowpaw followed close behind as he bounded over to stand in front of the pair. "Could you lead a patrol to check to BlizzardClan border? Reports of scents across the border came in with the dawn patrol."

Dustclaw nodded and asked, "Who should I take?"

"Who ever you want, just make sure they aren't due on another patrol. You can leave now." Thunderheart nodded thanks and vanished through the thorn tunnel with his patrol.

Dustclaw turned to Bluefur, who hadn't said anything, and twitched his whiskers. "You wouldn't like to come would you?" He asked playfully.

She inclined her head and said smartly, but with the same playful manner as he, and replied, "But of course, kind tom! I would love to."

Dustclaw resumed his serious demeanor and said, "Well, I'll go get Fernheart. I'm sure she would love to take Thornpaw out on patrol. Could you go see if Jaywing wants to come?"

She nodded and turned to find the tabby tom while Dustclaw headed for a light tortoiseshell.

"Hey, Fernheart," he called. When the she-cat looked up, he said, "I'm leading a border patrol, and I though you might like to bring Thornpaw along."

The she cat brightened, her eyes lit with excitement. "Of course! He would love that!" She jumped up and disappeared into the apprentices den. A heartbeat later, she reappeared with Thornpaw behind her. His dusty fur was prickling with excitement. They bounded over to Dustclaw, who flicked his tail in greeting.

It was then Bluefur returned, alone. "Jaywing was on a hunting patrol," she announced as she reached Dustclaws side. She nodded at Fernheart as the four cats left camp.

They headed straight for the border, and even before it came in sight, a heavy stench filled the still air.

"That's BlizzardClan all right," Thornpaw spat, his nose wrinkling with distaste at the odor.

Dustclaw nodded in agreement and slowed his pace as they crested the rise. His fur spiked as he recognized the same place they had almost fought the rival clan less than a moon ago.

Suddenly voices could be heard from behind a ridge a tree length away. Unfamiliar voices.

"Froststar, your proposition is fair, but I am not sure my cats will agree."

Froststar, for it was he, replied, and his words chilled Dustclaw to the bone: "I will keep with my promise to you if you help us. We need you to take the forest. You are our only hope, Shiva."

* * *

><p><strong>XCrookshanks: Please review!<strong>

**Snowkit: Yes, please do!**

**XCrookshanks and Fireheart: …?**


End file.
